Conventional reservation signs and message displays generally comprise signs and sign holders. As discussed in greater detail below with respect to FIGS. 1A-1E, the sign holders have conventionally included a various number of features for use in reserving and identifying seats or other objects.
FIGS. 1A-1C show various views of a conventional visual presentation clip assembly 10 as disclosed in FIGS. 1 and 3 in U.S. Pat. No. 8,250,791 (hereinafter the “'791 patent”). The '791 patent discloses the visual presentation clip assembly 10 comprises a clip 12 and a visual presentation area 14 that may be attached to a food or drink container 20 to indicate that a consumer who has temporarily left their seating or standing location, or food or drink container 20 unattended, will return thereby avoiding the loss of a seating or standing location, or the disposal of unconsumed food or drink. The clip assembly 10 has a clip head 16 with a front and rear face for displaying visual information such as text, an image, a logo, a trade name, an emblem, etc. The clip head 16 is attached to an elongated body 18 depending therefrom. An elongated back leg 19 extends from the back of the clip 103 behind the body. The clip 103 is attached to the container 20 by sliding the wall 22 of the container having an exposed edge 24 between the elongated body 18 and the elongated leg 19. The elongated body 18 and the elongated leg 19 are scissor-like, are substantially straight and parallel to a direction of the surfaces along which they extend, and are formed of a flexible material so as to hold the wall 22 of the container 20 between the elongated body 18 and the elongated leg 19.
FIG. 1D shows a side profile view of a conventional sign carrier 30 that is similar to the sign carrier presented in FIG. 1 of U.S. Pat. No. 2,172,787 (hereinafter the “'787 patent”). The '787 patent discloses the conventional sign carrier 30 can comprise a main body 32 formed of a length of wire-like element. The wire-like element can comprise a first end formed as a shelf-engaging clamp 34 and a second end opposite the first end formed as a sign-engaging clamp 36. The shelf-engaging clamp 34 and the sign-engaging clap 36 are formed by crossing the main body 32 or the wire-like element over itself to form flat elements so that compression between an upper crossed portion and a lower crossed portion of the wire-like element can hold a shelf or sign, respectively.
FIG. 1C shows a perspective side view of a conventional reserved sign 40, available from “Leaflet Missal,” a catholic Ministry, available at http://www.leafletonline.com/RESERVEDSIGN/productinfo/15384/. The reserved sign 40 of FIG. 1C comprises an engraved laminate sign 42 with swivel mount 44 and a heavy-duty spring clamp 46, which can be secured to a chair or other surface for reserving seating or a room for guests or for special occasions.